


Lucien Lachance has a massive apple fetish

by Lachizzle



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachizzle/pseuds/Lachizzle
Summary: Lucien lachance makes lusty love to an apple. And abuses Bellamont.





	

Lachance was a simple man with simple desires. Rather than trying to rectify the problem, he would instead search for something, ANYTHING to ease his pain.

And so he turned to the barrels that where currently situated in the center of town.

And there it was. A succulent, crisp, shining crimson apple. To many it looked perfectly normal. But to Lachance,  
who had not tasted one for so very long, it was a blessing.

"Oh Bellamont, is it not beauty in it's purest form?"

"It's a fucking apple."

"Indeed it is!"

The crazed imperial slowly bit in to It's fleshy body, It's juices flowing ever so tenderly down his gullet.

It's gorgeously sweet moist interior driving him to animalistic insanity. No man nor woman could ever give him this  
form of pleasure.

"Ohhh yessssss~"

In a fraction of a second, a feeling within the depths of his belly overtook his senses. A feeling he had fought for

so long in life. The feeling of arousal within his quivering manhood. He shuddered, and removed his entire robe, laced leather pants

and women's frilly tight black designer underwear so that only the shitty green shirt remained. He began stroking himself elegantly and delicately,

all the while biting more and more in to the fruits exquisite centre. A built up release that had waited for what felt like a millennia.

"FOR YOU FATHER, I SPREAD THE SEEDS OF SITHIIIISSSSSSSS!"

A million fangirls screamed in unison at the fact that his glorious seed was wasted on that one apple. He made at that second

the most goofy face in all of Tamriel and arched his back, yelling so loudly that Nazeem almost flew from the cloud district.

"FUCK I NEEDED THAT! NOW, TO FIND MOLAG BAL AND FUCK HIM TO DEATH!"

"Why!? For what purpose would it serve!?"

Lucien then proceeded to grab hold of Bellamont's balls so hard that his great grandfather would have grimaced in agony.

"I HATE ALL THIS BULLSHITTERY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE A SILLY S'WIT IN APPLEWATCH! THAT IS TERRIBLY BORING! I WILL PLAN MY OWN DESTINY!

IT WILL INVOLVE AMPLE AMOUNTS OF TOMFUCKERY! TO THE STARS! FUCK TODD AND FUCK HIS ROD! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK SEINFELD! FUCK EVERYTHING!"


End file.
